The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies may incorporate the use of turbochargers to compress the air flowing into the engine to provide a greater amount of air to each cylinder. In order to compress the air flow into the engine, the turbocharger uses exhaust flow from the engine to spin a turbine, which in turn spins an air pump (or compressor). Since the turbine is in communication with the exhaust gas, temperatures of the turbine can be very high. As a result, a large amount of heat may be transferred to components, such as an exhaust manifold, that are coupled to the turbine.